


【GGAD】当大魔王捡了个小魔王回来

by C_Moonn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Moonn/pseuds/C_Moonn
Summary: 关于GGAD领养Tom的故事 /两代黑巫师+伟大白巫师 的幸福组合。只是一篇小段子...





	【GGAD】当大魔王捡了个小魔王回来

关于GGAD领养Tom的故事 /两代黑巫师+伟大白巫师 的幸福组合。

\-----------------------------------------------  
寒假时候的脑洞，今天突然想写。不知道有没有太太写过这个题材，这只是一篇沙雕小段子.....

*

这是盖勒特放弃他伟大事业后的第三个圣诞节。  
三年前，他在预言中看到德法两国的和解，欧洲的复兴，新中国的成立....啊，世界总会恢复到一个平衡点 ，也许并不需要他如此操心。

在看着阿不思送给他来代替血盟项链的和平鸽胸针翻来覆去一个晚上之后，黑魔王决定改行。  
顺便要回血盟项链——那个粉配绿的和平鸽太有失尊严了，他对文达摊摊手。

之后，纽蒙迦德革命联盟与阿不思集团的羊织乐共济会合并成了一家公司，简称纽羊革联盟会。

公司主要售卖诗翁彼豆故事集的各种版本，一些死亡圣器的周边，一些家居，如纯手工羊毛袜，织物材料包，还有烈火煤气灶等等。  
“你织羊毛袜，我点煤气灶，他读故事书——完美家庭的最佳状态”宣传广告中这样写道。

如果你最近在周末碰巧路过，你会看见一个散发着柠檬味的金发男子站在二楼的露台上，看着络绎不绝的家长们带着孩子进入这座豪华的城堡。

“今年销量不错啊，阿不思过节可以不用加班了。看那些小家伙把他给累的，他对孩子太宽容了。”

霍拉斯挺着大肚子对下来视察的盖勒特说道。不知为何曾经风靡一时的大魔王突然皱眉，他不禁搂紧了站在他身旁的孩子。

不就是小屁孩嘛。盖勒特想。

于是这个圣诞节，他决定给阿不思一个惊喜。

*

小汤姆身上流露出的魔法气息令盖勒特十分满意。在奔走了十几家孤儿院之后，终于找到了一个相对符合标准的孩子。  
“文达，你怎么看。”  
“长相英俊，十分合适继承我们的公司。”女秘书优雅的点点头。

于是，小汤姆就这样被带回了纽蒙迦德城堡。

“阿不思，你猜我给你准备了什么礼物？”  
“穿上会跳舞的羊毛袜纺织品图样？”  
“不是。”  
“蜜蜂公爵店的年度会员卡？”  
“太没有新意了。”  
“我不要黑色的西服，我觉得我那件紫色的挺好。”  
“......”

“转过来看看。”  
阿不思放下手中的正在给阿不福思编织的圣诞节毛衣，一脸惊喜的看着站在门口小汤姆。

小汤姆第一次感受到来自他人充满爱意的目光，脸上有些微微发烫。

*

小汤姆成了霍格沃茨那个年度最聪明的学生。有人认为他以后有可能会超过他的养父阿不思，成为霍格沃茨史上奖状最多的优秀毕业生。并继承父业成为超有钱富二代大老板。

小汤姆对此表示十分不屑。

小汤姆的养父是公司的总经理，也许偶尔还弄些摇滚乐什么。另一个养父是一名教授，外兼手工织物爱好者。

不管是哪一个职业，对他都没有任何吸引力。  
他想成为一个大魔王，他在日记本上这样写道。

*

小汤姆想当黑魔王的念头越来越强烈。他决定咨询一下他的养父，前任黑魔王。

“哦？你想当黑魔王？”盖勒特饶有兴趣的抬起头。  
“是的，我想提前修完课程然后开始我的伟大事业。”  
“不错，有志向。”  
“那我可以继承爸爸的魔杖吗？就是阿不思那一根。”小汤姆眼睛发亮。  
“不，那根魔杖永远也不会是你的。”盖勒特不赞成的摇摇头。  
“我们可以一起成为最强黑魔王载入史册！”小汤姆委屈的说。“如果是学历会给你造成压力的话...那我不修完课程了，我和你一样辍学创业怎么样？”  
“那可不是好孩子该做的。你就不想问问为什么我放弃了我的事业？”  
“嗯...为什么呢？”  
“有些很多东西你还不明白....”  
“....”  
盖勒特想到现在的美满生活，脸上浮现出一个隐约的微笑，小汤姆似乎感受到了某种暴击。

“好啦，不用担心未来了，家里的公司会由你继承。我不希望你成为黑魔王，阿不思也绝对不会同意的。”盖勒特最终严肃的说道。

小汤姆只好暂时放弃了当黑魔王念头。当然他也不会继承公司——如果他继承了那家公司，他会把里面的商品全部都变成黑魔法制品的。

*

小汤姆好奇的盯着盖勒特书房的头盖骨，突然来了灵感——他想要去纹身！  
纹一个头盖骨？太普通了，一点也不酷！  
就在他对纹身图案一筹莫展的时候，表兄小奥睿利乌斯带着他的好朋友纳吉尼前来拜访。

“纳吉尼可以变成蛇，酷吧！”  
“嘘！”纳吉尼有些恼怒的瞪了克雷登斯一眼。  
“你会说蛇语吗？就是蛇佬腔。”小汤姆对此却来了兴趣。  
“当然，克雷登斯正和我学习这门语言。他毕业后想和纽特学长一样做一名动物研究者，专门研究蛇类。”  
小汤姆和两个人畅谈了一下午关于改进蛇老腔的学术探讨。小汤姆觉得这位表兄的品味不简单，并在决定在骷髅头中再纹上一只蟒蛇。

那天晚上，发现小汤姆手臂上古怪纹身的盖勒特大发雷霆。虽然同为纹身爱好者，但他认为纹一只与鹰为天敌的蛇在手臂上，这是对公司标志的极大不敬。  
早就对身上布满纹身的盖勒特不满的阿不思，决定在家里禁止任何形式的纹身。

*

盖勒特做了一个梦，他梦见小汤姆变成了一个光头，穿着破破烂烂的衣服，挥舞着他那骷髅与蛇的纹身。

还好这不是预言，他看着阿不思愈发稀疏的发际线想。

*

阿不思最近掉发很多，雪白地毯上时不时出现红色的毛发，有轻微洁癖的小汤姆有些无法忍受。

他人生中第一次觉得秃顶是一种耻辱，并决定以后绝不当一个脱发的人。  
在看完所有的防脱发产品之后，他去对角巷买了一些药材，决定自己研制一种治脱发的魔药。

经过九九八十一次的实验，用坏了九个坩埚和炸掉了一次厨房（阿不思回家后疑惑的看着小汤姆，盖勒特脸上则很平静，并表示这个孩子很有潜力）之后，终于，治脱发的强效药水诞生了。

当阿不思看着镜子里那一头令人骄傲的红发时，简直感动的快哭了。（这孩子果然有潜力，看着阿不思如火一般头发，盖勒特掩饰不住脸上的愉悦）

并且毛发的长势一直保持了半个世纪。

对于一个一年级的学生来说这真不简单。报纸上大肆宣扬了这件事 ，给小汤姆带来了一大批粉丝和追随者，其中包括易脱发的马尔福家族。  
小汤姆此刻正考虑申请一个专利，这样就可以不用继承那家傻乎乎的公司了。

*

又是一年圣诞节。

小汤姆收到了阿不思给他织的可以变色的新毛衣（盖勒特认为变色是个无用的功能，没有什么比黑色更好看了），盖勒特则送了他一本会喷火的《中世纪龙的传说》。

盖勒特本打算送小汤姆他小时候最喜欢的《高阶黑魔法揭秘》和《黑魔王是怎样炼成的》，被阿不思极力阻止了。“我觉得那两本书很励志。”盖勒特委屈的辩解道。

*

平安夜那天晚上，盖勒特偷偷为阿不思准备了一桌甜点，而阿不思偷偷为盖勒特准备了一桌德国菜。  
食物太多吃不完，而身为人民教师的阿不思不想浪费。于是决定邀请小汤姆的姑姑和舅舅和表弟还有阿不思最喜欢的学生一起到纽蒙迦德城堡和他们一起吃晚餐。

那个平安夜过得极不平静，阿不福思舅舅拒绝吃山羊肉，认为是盖勒特故意为之；盖勒特似乎对纽特先生有意见，一直问他一些听不懂的问题；阿利安娜姑姑和奥睿利乌斯表弟一起表演了节目“飓风”，把客厅弄得一团糟；纽特先生的嗅嗅在偷了餐桌上的勺子之后和阿不福思舅舅的山羊打成了一片....

晚餐最终在一片混乱中结束了。闹哄哄，但是很温馨，小汤姆这样想着。  
孤儿院的黑暗往事对于他来说好像已经是上个世纪的事情了。

至此，在纽蒙迦德城堡的生活还算愉快。

*  
Fin.


End file.
